The present disclosure relates generally to automotive tooling and more particularly to a latch alignment jig for attachment of a latch mechanism within a vehicle door.
Vehicle closures such as a door typically include a latch mechanism engageable with a striker structure on the vehicle body and operated by a door handle. In an assembly line environment, door latch alignment jigs are often utilized to facilitate assembly and minimization of scratches and other aesthetic damage to the vehicle finish.
Oftentimes, however, the latch mechanism is movable within the door when under assembly such that the latch mechanism and the alignment jig must be manually positioned prior to fastener engagement to prevent aesthetic damage to the vehicle finish. Although effective, this manual alignment requires that the latch mechanism be manually aligned within the door to align the latch mechanism fastener holes with the door fastener holes. The alignment jig must also be manually aligned on the outside of the door to align its jig holes with door fastener holes. The fasteners are then installed though the jig holes.
This manual alignment, however, is quite dependent upon the skill and experience of the assembler. The manual alignment may not only complicate assembly but may increase the potential for inadvertent scratches and other aesthetic damage to the vehicle finish as the fasteners are sometimes used to align the jig holes with the door fastener holes and the latch mechanism.